1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates to fasteners that function by utilizing magnetism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous magnetic fasteners that include a magnet and a magnetic element are well known in the prior art. An example of such a magnetic fastener is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,931 to Robert Ellis.
The Ellis patent discloses a magnet with two magnet apertures. The magnet is sewn onto a first flap using a first thread through the magnet apertures. Likewise, a magnetic element also includes two magnetic element apertures. The magnetic element is sewn onto a second flap opposite the magnet. The magnetic element includes a peripheral wall portion and a planer wall portion to define a cavity. When fastened, the magnet resides in the cavity. The natural magnetic attraction between the magnet and magnetic element keep the magnet and magnetic element fastened together.
Although the Ellis patent appears to provide an effective magnetic fastener, a person with only gross motor skills would have difficulty in operating the fastener. Persons who lack fine motor skills often have difficulty with daily tasks that most people take for granted. Putting on and removing clothing is often extremely difficult for those with only gross motor coordination. Operating a normal button-to-buttonhole assembly, without assistance from another person, is sometimes impossible for these individuals. Accordingly, there remains an opportunity for a magnetic fastener that is easily operable by a person lacking fine motor skills.